


The Big Sleep

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wants to spend his birthday watching old Bogey movies but Skye has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to celebrate it being Skyeward Month than by unleashing shameless smut into the world?

“ _You go too far, Marlowe._

_Those are harsh words to throw at a man, especially when he's walking out of your bedroom._ ” Grant recited before taking another bite of his sandwich.

For someone who had spent the first thirty-three years of his life hating birthdays he loved them now. He was at home, in the apartment he shared with Skye, he had the Essential Humphrey Bogart collection on Blu-ray, and the smell of cupcakes wafted from the kitchen. On top of that all he could hear the love of his life humming while she moved around the apartment getting his intimate birthday dinner ready.

Life didn’t get much better than this.

Skye’s humming grew louder and he recognized the birthday song and he smirked, shaking his head. His girl made it impossible not to be excited about things like holidays and birthdays. She always threw all of her energy into making them mean something.

God, he loved her.

“Hello, birthday boy,” she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Grant leaned back against the cushions as she nibbled on his ear and reached for her.

“Come here, baby, watch the movie with me.”

“Oh no, I’m not feeling very Bacall today, detective,” she teased, sending a blush to his cheeks. That had been _one_ time, she had to stop bringing it up. He didn’t tease her for the time she wanted to re-enact _Star Wars_.

Of course…as hot as she’d been in that Han Solo outfit he had no desire to ever bring up that gold bikini again; his ass had yet to recover.

How in the hell did women deal with wearing those damn things?

He shook off the memory and returned his focus to the film. One did not simply tune out during _The Big Sleep_ after all.

“Come back,” he whined, reaching for her as she released him.

Skye swatted him away playfully and he pouted, eyes still on the screen. “Fine. But while you’re up, baby, grab me a- _woah_.”

He was embarrassed at how hard he was already but damn she looked good. Her hair was down, haloing her face perfecting, she wore no make-up but her pink lips were poutier than usual because she was biting down on them, and she wore nothing but one of his shirts and she hadn’t bothered to finish buttoning it.

Skye was channeling Marilyn in a big way and he _really_ liked Marilyn.

Grant swallowed hard, forgetting all about Bogey and Bacall. All that mattered was getting his shirt onto the floor and her onto his lap.

“Tsk, tsk, Agent Ward,” she scolded in a silvery tone. “No touching.” He’d reached for her but she lightly slapped his hands away with one hand, holding one of his birthday cupcakes in the other.

Her eyes were filled with mischief as she slowly unwrapped the treat and brought her now icing covered fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean.

Grant watched her, completely entranced. She was beautiful and perfect in every way and for some reason she’d chosen him. He would never get over that fact. Every day with her was a gift.

“Babe, do I get some of that or-”

Skye shook her head and leaned forward to brush the cupcake across his nose then his lips and then his neck. She pulled away, dipped her finger into what was left of the icing then set it aside. “This is all for me,” she whispered sweetly before licking her fingers.

Was she trying to test his restraint?

As if answering his thoughts she slowly climbed onto his lap and he kept his hands to himself, knowing better. She grinned and began unbuttoning his shirt, allowing her breasts to spill into view.

A whine escaped him because he very much wanted to touch her but she gave him another shake of her head.

“But, baby it’s my-” His mouth went dry as she continued to unbutton his shirt until she was left completely exposed, his shirt hanging off of her like a cape.

His mouth went dry when he realized she hadn’t even bothered to put on panties.

“Damn,” he muttered. She was still the hottest fucking person he’d ever seen.

Skye leaned forward and ran her tongue along his neck, lapping up the icing she’d left there. He couldn’t deny himself the urge to touch her so he reached forward and gripped her waist, holding her in place while she tortured him with her tongue. She took her time, making sure to get every little bit of sugar off of his neck and face. By the time she took cheeks between her palms and ran her tongue over his lips he couldn’t control himself anymore; he pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She moaned, reaching up to grip his hair as she kissed him harder. He slipped his hands over her shoulders, shoving his shirt back until it fell to the floor. Skye slipped her hand between their bodies, stroking him as she rubbed against him, leaving his brain with very little blood to function with.

“Fuck, I love you,” he muttered, lips on her neck.

“Language,” she teased but he was in no mood for banter; Grant hoisted her up and she giggled as he pinned her down to the couch. When she caught the look in his eyes she stopped giggling and pulled him down for another kiss, hooking one leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

It didn’t happen often but sometimes they found themselves on the same wavelength and when that happened…well, it was fucking magical.

Grant slipped into her, whispering her name as he did so. Skye gripped his shoulders, arching her back to be closer to him.

She was a goddamn vision spread out beneath him; messy hair, bruised lips, and curses spilling from her lips like a sailor.

This was why he didn’t give a damn about holidays; he already had the best gift anyone could ever receive…her.

And boy was she wild when she wanted to be.

Skye wrapped both legs around him and shoved him in one swift movement, flipping their bodies so she was back on top. Grant moved his hands to her ass, for leverage as he thrust up into her, eyes never leaving her breasts. They were always a sight to behold but when she was riding him like this, watching them move…fuck he wasn’t going to last if he kept focus on them.

He tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her down, kissing her.

Skye took his bottom lip between her teeth and moved her nails across his shoulders, riding him faster.

Goddammit, she wanted to kill him.

Grant moved his hand between their bodies and stroked her clit, determined to get her off before he blew his load because he was way too into the feeling of her nails in his skin.

“There, baby,” she moaned, leaning back to give him full view of her glorious breasts.

Sometimes he wanted to weep because this beautiful creature had chosen him for reasons that were still a mystery to him.

Skye reached a hand up to cup one of her breasts and he couldn’t hold back anymore; he jerked his hips up, spilling into her with a curse.

He leaned back and she stroked and kissed his face, assuring him it was fine; it was _his_ birthday after all.

But that wasn’t good enough for him.

Grant flipped their positions so she was pressed against the cushions and he could move to his knees. “Grant you really don’t have to,” she whispered, biting her lip as she moved a hand through his hair.

He glanced up at her with a shit-eating grin and shrugged. “It’s my turn for desert, sweetheart.” There was only one thing he loved more than her boobs and that was going down on her until she forgot her own name.

Besides, she was sweeter than any treat she could whip up in the kitchen.

Afterwards he held her in his arms as they lay sprawled out on the sofa, him absent-mindedly stroking her hair, his movie long-ago forgotten.

But once again his girl surprised him.

“ _You've forgotten one thing; me_ ,” Skye said, speaking along with Lauren.

Grant smiled and held her closer, moving his lips to her ear. “ _What's wrong with you?_ ”

She glanced up at him with a playful smirk. “ _Nothing you can't fix._ ”

Oh yeah, life really didn’t get better than this.


End file.
